Lil Nas X
Montero Lamar Hill (born April 9, 1999), better known as Lil Nas X, is an American rapper, singer, and songwriter from Atlanta, Georgia. He is known for his hit single "Old Town Road" . Early life and education Montero Lamar Hill was born in Lithia Springs, Georgia,20 a small city outside of Atlanta, on April 9, 1999.21 His parents divorced when he was six,22 and he settled in the Bankhead Courts housing project with his mother and grandmother. Three years later, he moved in with his father, a gospel singer,22 north of the city in Austell, Georgia. Although initially reluctant to leave, he later regarded it as an important decision: "There's so much shit going on in Atlanta—if I would have stayed there, I would have fallen in with the wrong crowd."23 He started “using the Internet heavily right around the time when memes started to become their own form of entertainment”; about when he was thirteen.24 He spent much of his teenage years alone, and turned to the Internet, “particularly Twitter, creating memes that showed his disarming wit and pop-culture savvy.”22 His teenage years also saw him struggling with his coming out to himself as being gay; he prayed that it was just a phase,2526 but around sixteen or seventeen he came to accept it.27 He began playing trumpet in the fourth grade and was first chair by his junior high years, but quit out of fear of looking uncool.28 He attended Lithia Springs High School and graduated in 2017.29 He studied for one year at the University of West Georgia before dropping out. During this time, he stayed with his sister and supported himself with jobs at Zaxby's restaurants and the Six Flags Over Georgia theme park.23 In September 2019 he revisited his high school to perform a surprise concert.30 Why His Songs Rock # He is one of the best country rap artists. # His music videos are great, especially the one for his hit single "Old Town Road". # His beats are good. # His voice sounds good and he doesn't need to use any autotune as evidenced by his Genius Verified interview about Old Town Road. # His Nasarati mixtape was great and innovative. # He covered Lucid Dreams for tribute to Juice WRLD. Bad Qualities # He and Cardi B were accused of copyright infringement. Discography Extended plays * 7 (2019) Mixtapes * Nasarati (2018) Singles * "Old Town Road" (solo or remix featuring Billy Ray Cyrus) (2018) * "Panini" (2019) * "F9mily (You & Me)" (with Travis Barker) (2019) * "Kick It" (2019) * "Rodeo" (with Cardi B) (2019) * "Bring U Down" (featuring Ryan Tedder) (2019) * "C7osure (You Like)" (2019) Trivia * On the last day of Pride month, Lil Nas X tweeted a message which many interpreted as him coming out as gay. In his music, he has alluded to this, especially in his song C7osure. It is unknown if he is gay or bisexual as he also has lyrics relating to women as well. Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Country Category:2010s Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:1990s Category:LGBT Artists Category:Internet memes Category:1999 Births Category:2000s Category:Artists had "Lil" Stage Names